fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragnor Tartaros
Category:ArtistOfTheDaleks |kanji= ラニョール・タルタロス |romaji= Ranyōru Tartarosu |alias= "Vampire of Tartaros" (吸血鬼のタルタロス, Kyūketsuki no Tartarosu) |race=Demon (Etherious) |gender= Male |age= 19 |height=180.5cm |weight=62.1kg |birthday= October 20th, X772 |eyes=Yellow White (True Form) |hair=Brown with Blonde Highlights Silver (True Form) |blood type=O- |affiliation= |mark location= Upper Back |occupation= Substitute Prince of Tartaros |base of operations= , |status= Deceased |relatives= † Mard Geer Tartaros (Father) Seilah (Mother) |counterpart= N/A |magic= Conquerer's Eye Wing Magic Solar Magic Lunar Magic Earth Magic Water Magic Rupture Magic Shadow Magic Arc of Embodiment Requip Nullification Magic Healing Magic |curse= Vampiric Envy |weapons= Curse Imbued Sword }} Ragnor Tartaros was the "son" of Mard Geer Tartaros and Seilah. He is responsible for the deaths of the Lux Narchis Family and was killed by Raziel in the Fairy Tail-Tartaros War. Appearance Ragnor has a typical humanoid appearance and looks like any normal teenager. The only exception being his jagged sharp teeth and his right arm which is covered in fanged mouths which he keeps covered in bandanges. When entering his true form his hair turns silver and his eyes turn white with silver colored pupils. This form he doesn't use often because it "scares his guild mates". He often covered his left eye to conceal his use of the Conqueror's Eye, a Cursified version of the Emperor's Eye. Personality Ragnor's personality is described as pure evil. Often times when he hears there is a battle going on he gets excited and his face depending on mood can seem calm and emo-ish to down right crazed and maniacal. When the fairy tail war was underway he even grinned malevolently while walking to his room when saying to call him when they arrive and that he's going to get ready for a slaughter, implying that he can kill massive amounts of people with little to no resistance and takes pleasure in it. Like a demon he also enjoys tricking people, as he did with Soliel Lux Narchis during the massacre by pretending to be a lost child when he was 10 years old. He also claims to enjoy the taste of blood. Whenever his life is in danger though he's a complete coward and begs for mercy without remorse of his own actions. He also does this to Devil Slayers and if they choose to spare him he immediately kills them without a second thought. Those whom see him run for their lives as he is considered to be the devil himself by his victims. History Ragnor was created using DNA from Mard Geer and Seilah in Lamy's lab. He was raised to be the ultimate weapon against Zeref. As a result he was raised to have zero compassion or love for his victims and to only consider them pests, obstacles, or even food. By the time he was ten years old he was a cold blooded killer. When he was twelve during the Dawn Islands Massacre he appeared before Soliel Lux Narchis masquerading as a crying lost child, upon arriving inside the estate for shelter he grinned and slaughtered the entire family before sucking their blood with his curse. After gaining the powers of the Lux Narchis, he proceeded to blow up the estate with cursified solar magic and left the scene to seek out other "meals". After Raziel was escorted and placed in the Stasis Pod the servant that escorted him stayed outside the secret cavern to guard it. Unfortunately, Ragnor found the servant and proceeded to kill him and drink his blood. Luckily at the time Ragnor was not interested in what was in the cave nor did he know what was in there, for if he did Raziel and the other 11 Lux Narchis survivors would have been as good as dead. Seven years later he was the main Etherious that Raziel paid attention to. It wasn't until long that he removed the bandages covering his left eye when he and Raziel were alone and stated he could see him Raziel the entire time but wanted him to his self so he didn't tell the others. He removed his cloak and bandages over his left arm revealing the several fanged mouths that covered his forearm and his own palm. He also shifted into his true form. As the two began to fight he was surprised at how fast Raziel was compared to him. However he wanted to enrage Raziel so it could be more pleasing to kill him while having a desire of revenge so that he may enjoy the pitiful look in ones eyes when their dreams fade away in death. That was his one mistake however, because he did not know Raziel was a White Mage and can also be merciless when it comes to justice. Even on the verge of death Ragnor was persistent reaching his maw clad arm in an attempt to suck Raziel's blood while caughing up his own. Raziel ended him with a beheading, as the brain is active for 7 seconds after beheading those last moments Ragnor could only see his headless body laying lifeless on the floor with Raziel's cold hateful glare being the last thing Ragnor ever saw. Curses and Abilities Trivia *Ragnor gained the ability to use Healing Magic through Solar Magic from Rachel Lux Narchis and gained the Conqueror's Eye and Lunar Magic from Soliel Lux Narchis after consuming their blood and magic power. *Wing Magic Ragnor gained from the Lux Narchis as well but from whom isnt confirmed since nearly all Lux Narchis used Wing Magic. *The Angelic abilities of the Lux Narchis was something Ragnor did not benefit from due to it being Cursified and rather becoming more like the Lux Narchis Family's powers of Demons instead.